undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 7
This is Issue 7 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is a KuT - centric Issue 7 2 Days Later I look out the front window and I see a main road with no people or cars on it. It reminds me of the days before the apocalypse but hey I don't want to dwindle on the past. Right now living here is a bad idea and I know it. Most of the stores near us look liked they have been lived in recently which can only mean one thing.....more people. Also there is a huge lack of supplies in the area. Most of us get 1 to 2 meals a day and when I say 1 to 2 I mean all the scouts and injured get 2 meals while the other half of us that keep watch get only 1 but I guess it's kinda fair. Lee is injured but he looks like he will be better in two weeks tops. The worst part about living here is this is the number one place for scavengers to look for guns. I hear footsteps behind me as I'm holding a a silenced M9 in my hand. I turn aroun when the footsteps get closer to see it's Fitz. "Hey." says Fitz. I take a glance and is looking down at his feet. I immediatly go back to aiming the gun. "When do you think Dixon, Infected, Cros, Raxel, Daryl, and Dutchman are coming back from their run?" asks Fitz. "I'm not sure." I reply with an uneasy feeling in my throat. "What do you think about this place?" "I don't like this place at all." I replay and lowering my gun from my stancepoint looking out the window. "Why?" asks Fitz with a very curious and concerning look. "We are at a police station and that's a big target on our backs. Plus this police station isn't even fully cleared out yet and there is a madman or a group or groups of people in close proximity to us." I reply not paying attention at all to what's going on outside. "I "---- Fitz stops after he sees the rest of the group in the distance and he points at them. We both smile until the Verizon store between us and them starts firing bullets at them. Our jaws drop as bullets are flying. Mage, Gerard, and Kaffe then appear to see all the the commotion outside. Then Infected's group then runs in the direct oppisite way of where the police station is. Kaffe all of a sudden gets out his hunting rifle and starts firing at the store. Infected's group then runs into a an old warhouse of some sort that seemed to have been shut down before the apocalypse. Once all of the members of Infected's group make it inside the bullets stop from both groups but Kaffe continues to fire at them killing three of the Verizon store's group members but they don't return cover fire. Up the road I see a sea of zombies 200+ and then I look at everyone else and Mage and Gerard see it too while Fitz is fixated on Kaffe's shooting skill. "Kaffe stop." yells Gerard as he points to the sea of zombies. "Oh Shit." says Kaffe as he stops firing at the Verizon store. "Help me move some desks to block against the zombies." says Mage. Mage, Fitz, and Gerard rush to the front door and move desks against the door to barricade it . Kaffe starts to rush towards them. "Kaffe come with me we have to get Lee somewhere safe." I yell. Kaffe gives a paniced look and then we hear Mage saying we can go and we are off. . Kaffe and I run with our guns in our hands to Lee's room and he is asleep snoring loudly. We try to wake him up but it doesn't work. We don't have much time so Kaffe picks him up and we walk outside into the hallway. "Where are we gonna bring him?" asks Kaffe with the same panicked look. "I'm not sure any thought?" I ask afraid that we are taking to long. We think about it for a little bit and Kaffe comes up with a plan. "We have to put him behind bars." Kaffe says with a serious expression. I laugh and I ask "Not like I haven't wanted to do that before but why would we do it now?" "If we can get him to one of those cells and lock him in with a key he'll be fine." Kaffe says. "Aren't the cells on the other side of the police station?" I ask. "Yep. Listen we don't have time to talk about this we have to go." responds Kaffe. We walk to the end of the hallway and I open the door. It's pitch black with a flicking red light at the end of the hallway next to a sign that says CELLS. "Down there." I say and point. He carries Lee in the dark hallway I hear from the front of the police station screams. I shut the door behind us and I whisper to Kaffe "We have to be quick." We start walking down the hall and I take the lead taking aim with my pistol afraid a zombie might pop out at me. Trust me when I say afraid I mean afraid I didn't even like going in haunted houses before all the apocalypse so you can imagein me now. We make it halfway down the hallway and figures start to appear from the shadows of open office doors. I take aim and shoot. Then more figures appear and I keep on shooting. We are three quarters of the way there when one takes me by surprise and pops out at me grabbing me by the wrist. I fall shooting the gun as I do so I almost shoot Kaffe. "Hold on." Kaffe yells. I start to kick the zombie crawling away but it grabs my ankle and I try to shoot the zombie but I miss. Kaffe places Lee and then pushes the zombie off of me kicking it in the head. "Thanks." I say out of breath. "No time for thank yous." He replies picking up Lee and moving faster then he was before down the hallway passing me. I get up and cover the back of us shooting down 4 zombies. When we finally reach it to the room that has two sells in it. One cell is occupied by a zombie while the other is empty. There also is one brown desk and a small window. Kaffe carries Lee in placing him in the open empty cell. Kaffe then takes his knife and kills the zombie inside the cell. I lock the door behind us and move the light desk behind us which won't keep them out but will buy Kaffe and I some time. "Look for any keys that might lock the cell." Kaffe says. I open the desk cabnits and there are no key and then I look over to one of the walls which has two keys on it and I point. "Over there." I say quickly still out of breath from before he takes both keys locks Lee in and throws both keys in the cell between the bars. I take the chair that was behind the desk and move it to the window which is near the top of the ceiling. "Fallow me." I say to Kaffe. All of a sudden a lot of force can be heard pushing against the door. I hop up on the window holding my gun still and then I realize if we can't make it back to Lee he can shoot the walkers himself if he has to. So I throw him my knife and gun in the cell through the bars and hop out the window. I wait a few seconds and I hear the sound of wood braking like the door. "Come on Kaffe you can get out." I yell. There is no response but then Kaffe jumps out the window right before the zombies were able to get to him. . "What do we do now?" Kaffe asks holding his hunting rifle in one hand and has his knife on his belt. Zombies start to appear around the police station and that is our cue to run. "Fallow me." I say as we run foward into tall grass and old corn fields with plants about 6 foot high. I sprint to the field but then wait for Kaffe to catch up. Once we both enter we jog for about 15 minutes until there is a huge circle with a run down house in the middle. Kaffe is out of breath so we run into the shack with vines growing all over it and we saty quite peering out the front window. We both make puffing sounds Kaffe's is louder then mine but we continue to keep watch. Kaffe then puts down his hunting rifle and pulling his sweatshirt down covering his belt. All of a sudden I feel a rag cover my mouth and I give a shriek. Kaffe goes to turn his head when the butt of an M16 meets the back of his head knocking him out. The mysterious figure that is covering my mouth says "Shut up." Two more figures appear from the shadows of the house. One carries Kaffe upstairs and the other grabs his hunting rifle putting it in a nearby closet. The figure waites until they come back to bring me upstairs. The figure shoves me in a bedroom handcuffed to a bed while Kaffe is on the other side of the room handcuffed to an old airconditioning system. The figure then puts something over my mouth so I can't scream anymore and the figure leaves the room without saying another word. Deaths *3 unknown members of the Verizon store group. Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues